Maka and the Exorcists
by RoxyStar05
Summary: Maka, Black Star, Soul, and Kid end up in D.Gray-man. R&R *There is yuri! Only for chapter 5 though, no more after or before that.* {Allen is a General} *Temporary Hiatus!*
1. Soul Eater meets D Grayman

Light shone in the sky, a black hole opened up, four teenagers fell through.

"Maka. Maka. MAKA! WAKE UP!" Black Star shouted.

"Ugnhh" Maka groaned sitting up. "Where… are we Black Star?" Maka asked as she began to take in her surroundings. There was a large tower in front of them, with a large stone door that had a face, and a they seemed to be on a large cliff.

"I don't know… BUT! A BIG STAR LIKE ME CAN FIGURE THIS OUT!" Black Star shouted, which, in turn, woke up Soul and Kid, causing them both to sit up and look to Maka for an answer of their where-abouts. Maka was about to speak, but stopped when she felt two souls coming at them, as did Kid.

"Who are you?" stated a deep, husky voice in an irritated tone. Kid froze when he realized a sword lightly pressed against his neck. "How did you get here?" asked the voice again. Maka opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when a red-head with an eye-patch, and green ayes almost as bright as Makas ran over to the now visible voice. It was a man with a long bluish/black high pony tail, with his sword he looked like a samurai.

"Yu-Chan! You don't have to be so mean about it." The red-head stated in a cheerful tone. He walked over to where Maka was, now, standing and held out his hand for her to take, she did, "Hi! I'm Lavi, and you are?"

"My name is Maka Albarn," She said firmly shaking his hand. "that is Death the Kid, Soul 'Eater' Evans, and Black Star." She said pointing to each boy in turn.

* * *

**So? What do you think, should I continue?**

**RoxyStar05: I really want Maka to be with Black Star, but I am going to put her with someone else. ^_^**

**Maka: … Seriously?**

**Black Star: SHE SHOULD BE WITH A GOD LIKE ME! :D**

**RoxyStar05: That's what I want, but, I want there to be a romance crossover more than you two being together. Sorry. :/**

**Maka & Black Star: …**

**RoxyStar05: Wow. Black Star is speechless for once. :D Well R&R, let me know! :D**

**One more thing before I go. – Should Maka be with Allen, Lavi, David, or Leenalee? (yes I will do yuri)**

** A- Allen**

** B- Lavi**

** C- David**

** D- Leenalee**


	2. Maka meets Lenalee

Lavi, Maka, and the others agreed that everyone could explain once they were inside, but first the Shibusen gang would have to pass the inspection. "What is the inspection like?" Maka asked as they walked up to the large tower-like building.

"It's not that bad." Lavi vaguely answered. They reached the large door with a huge face and stopped. "Okay! You guys… and girl, stand right there and don't move." He, being Lavi, moved to the side of the large face, with Kanda.

"THE INSPECTION WILL NOW BEGIN!" the bow moving door bellowed. The four of them just stood there, only freaking out in their own minds. Lavi gave them a confused look, but relaxed when Kanda sent him a hard glare.

"AKUMA!" Screamed the gatekeeper, Kanda had, once again, unsheathed mugen and had it against Kids throat.

"What's an akuma?" Maka asked, noticing Kid and Kanda. Lavi looked taken back at that question. Not answering her question he told Komui (through a golem) to get Allen. Maka stood tapping her foot, obviously annoyed with each passing second. Lavi watched as Soul, Black Star, and Kid tensed with Makas tapping. Allen quickly jumped down from atop the gatekeeper, Kanda glared daggers at the gatekeeper after noticing Allens eye had not activated. "GATEKEEPER" Kanda shouted.

"B-but there not human, except the blue haired one." Gatekeeper stuttered. Maka understood now.

"Of course we're human, but only half. Soul and I have weapon blood, and kid is a reaper." Maka replied. Lavi seemed intrigued with her statement.

"Prove it." Allen said. Maka and Soul shared a glance before turning back to Allen. Maka shot a blade out of her back and then sent it back, as she did Soul turned into scythe, she swung him around a bit and he transformed back. Lavi and Allen stood wide-eyed at what just happen, before quickly recovering.

"Gatekeeper," Komui began, "Let them in." he finished. Gatekeeper opened, and Lenalee stood with a smile on her face, "Hi" She said, "I'm Lenalee Lee." She shook Makas hand as they did they looked into each other's eyes as a tint of pink showed on their checks.

* * *

**Okay so there will be a bit of fluff for Maka and the other characters. Keep voting! ^_^ Here's how it stands right now- **

**2 – Lenalee**

**1 – Allen**

**0 – Lavi**

**0 – David**


	3. Teaser chapter and an Update!

The seven of them walked into the Order, Kanda had already disappeared into the building. The Shibusen boys walked slightly behind Maka in a protective manner. Lavi and Allen noticed this and stayed to the side a little, but Lenalee and Maka didn't as they continued to walk side by side, making small talk, and still blushing furiously from their first encounter.

* * *

***Teaser* Chapter 3 soon to come.**

**How it stands right now:**

**Allen- 4**

**Lena- 4**

**Lavi- 1**

**David- 0**

**Keep voting! And I will try my best to keep updating, but with school, and having honors classes, it's hard to find the time. :/ Sorry.**


	4. Shibusen meets Komui

The seven of them walked into the Order, Kanda had already disappeared into the building. The Shibusen boys walked slightly behind Maka in a protective manner. Lavi and Allen noticed this and stayed to the side a little, but Lenalee and Maka didn't ass they continued to walk side by side, making small talk, and still blushing furiously from their first encounter.

*Knock, Knock*

"Come in!" yelled a man's voice barely hiding his excitement.

"Brother, I brought them." Lenalee stated to her brother as all of them came in. Komuis excitement quickly faded when he saw Kid, the young reaper, eyes. Gold. His eyes were gold. The same as… the Noah. He shot a glance towards Lena wondering if she had noticed, and it seemed like she had, she was cautiously looking from kid to her brother. This had all happened in a mere matter of ten seconds. So as not to draw to much suspicion to themselves before they understood what was going on, Maka introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Maka Albarn." She replied to lighten the mood with a calm smile.

"Death the Kid, it is a pleasure to meet you," he said, but quickly added "please call me Kid, for short."

"Yo, names Soul. Soul 'Eater' Evans." He stated coolly whilst putting his arm around Makas shoulders, making Kid and Black Star shoot him glares, which also caused everyone in the room to tense except Maka (the girl who can't take a hint).

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR, THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD! AHAHAHAHA!" yelled the blue-haired idiot. Making his three friends sweat drop.

"Well, It's very nice to meet all of you, my name is Komui Lee, chief of the science department, and now may I ask how all of you got here?" the bluish haired man stated giving them an intense stare, as to keep them from choosing to avoid the question.

* * *

**Duh-duh-duhhhh…. Cliffy! Sorry I haven't had much time to right. High school sucks, so much work to do. Ha ha. I will try to update more often, and I'm sorry this chapter is so sucky, but you have to do these kinds of chapters to understand the story line so…. Yeah. **

**Here's how it stands as of now (And also thanks to Kitten-Chan you can vote for Soul) –**

**Allen – 6**

**Lenalee- 6**

**Lavi- 1**

**Soul- 1**

**David- 0**


	5. Maka AND A KISS!

Everything came out, about the miesters (sorry if I spelled that wrong) and weapons, exorcists and anti-akuma weapons, and even the DWMA and the Black Order.

"Now," Komui began "you'll need somewhere to sleep." He finished, referencing to the Shibusen gang.

"Maka can sleep in my room!" suggested –more like shouted- Lenalee. The boys (Kid, Star, Soul) shot her a glare for even thinking about separating them from her. But it happened anyway. Black Star ended up going with Lavi, Soul with Allen, and Kid with Kanda. As soon as Kid was into his room he immediately began making it symmetrical. Black Star ditched Lavi once they reached his room- so he knew where it was at- and went to find Maka. And Soul was just muttering about something that sounded like 'not cool'. As for Maka and Lenalee began talking about their friends, and a little bit more…

"So… Maka?" Lenalee stared- nervously I might add.

"Yeah?" She answered whilst smiling happily at her.

"Do you… umm… have someone you like?" Lenalee sputtered out with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. Maka began blushing furiously at the thought of her liking someone- when in fact- she had an immediate crush on Lena and them spending time together wasn't exactly helping her get past it.

"Umm…" She stated nervously "a little." She finished as Lena's face fell. Maka noticed this and continued, "I kinda like you…" she said her voice shrinking. Lenalee's face had begun heating up immensely. Lena took this chance a leaned forward, Maka realized what she was about to, so she leaned forward too. Just as their lips touched the door flew open, It was Black Star. He just stood there, slack-jawed looking like someone killed his puppy on Christmas. Maka looked up.

"Black… Star…" She choked up looking to Lena who was just as shocked as she was- and then looked back at Black Star- who had taken off.

"BLACK STAR!" Maka shouted as she began to run after him, but something stopped her. It was a hand, Lena's hand to be exact. Maka looked into her eyes as they began to water, tears threating to fall. Maka sat back down on the bed with her; they wrapped each other in a hug and just sat there for a while.

* * *

**I had some time left in science after I got done working on the court case we are doing (I'm one of the defendant witness's). Sorry for it being short, but I can't really write long chapters. And also Allen is going to be a general (Thank you Sergie for this suggestion!) Thanks for reading, RxR. **_**This is your last chance to vote, so do it now! **_**Here is the poll so far- **

**Allen- **_**9**_

**Lenalee- **_**5**_

**Lavi- 1**

**David- 1**

**Soul- 2**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER! UPDATE

**I have counted up the votes, and the winner is .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Allen! :D So starting soon I will write chapters mostly focusing on the building of Allen and Maka's relationship. **


End file.
